


Curtain falls

by heart_reactor



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 15:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1652849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heart_reactor/pseuds/heart_reactor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мы никогда не узнаем, как и что произошло, разве что только когда-то прочитаем соответствующие мемуары, поэтому приходится фантазировать в свободном полете. Зато иногда очень красивом)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curtain falls

Когда занавес открылся, они впервые встретились по-настоящему.  
То, что видел Кеннет до этого момента, мягко говоря, не впечатляло. Легкий золотой налет благополучного, обеспеченного детства в семье настоящих аристократов, тяготеющих к богеме. Безупречное воспитание, обманчиво-мягкая улыбка, за которой прячется легкое снисхождение, иногда нет-нет, да и проглядывающее через тонкую ширму из слов. Да, красиво говорить Том Хиддлстон умел, умел давно и поднаторел в этом своем таланте за время обучения. Но разве это не удел всех молодых людей такого толка?  
Амбициозность и хорошее знание своих возможностей и слабостей шагает в руку рядом с ними. Кеннет мог это понять, но принять - вряд ли. Он рос совсем по-другому. Никто не клал ему на колени средства на жизнь, хотя и никто не покрывал его с ног до головы предписаниями, как нужно реализовывать амбиции. У него их тоже было немало, но ведь он мог спокойно обойтись и без них. В кругах, где обреталось Итонское кудрявое чудо, это было решительно невозможно. Это делало их с Кеннетом очень разными, а с другими юными актерами - очень одинаковыми. И так бы и было, если бы занавес не открылся.  
На сцене кудрявый парень преображался. Это было невозможно не почувствовать - как трещат, звеня, цепи, сковывающие свободу, как рвутся шаблоны, как исчезает маска, уступая место страсти, с которой только и живут по-настоящему талантливые молодые актеры. Живут очень долго, пока кто-то не заметит свет этой страсти или пока она не потухнет, так никем и не открытая, не найденная, затерявшаяся в толпе из золота верхов и попыток вступить в другой социальный мир.  
Кеннет просто не мог не увидеть - этот вызов буквально выжигал глаза. Может, не одному ему, но ему казалось, что только он видел четко эту зыбкую грань, на которой балансировал Том: между тем, чтобы подчиниться тому, что заложено воспитанием, самим образом жизни, семьей, и тем, чтобы настолько расширить границы этого заложенного, когда они уже и вовсе не будут иметь смысла. Угодить всем. И Кен видел, что у него ведь может и получится.

Легко быть самопровозглашенным наставником, если ты можешь оперировать своим опытом, но очень трудно, когда твой опыт не пугает. Том, вообще, кажется, ничего не боялся. А если и боялся, то был действительно чертовски талантливым актером, чтобы скрывать это. Он только отшучивался и послушно делал так, как просили. Иногда Бране казалось, что он специально все переиначивает в первый раз, но не мог придумать, зачем. Наверное, потому, что ему, Кеннету, просто очень хотелось попридираться к Хиддлстону. Выжать больше. Увидеть больше.   
А еще совершенно глупым образом хотелось включить куда-нибудь хоть какую-нибудь сцену с танцами. Как назло, она везде была неуместна, но времени у него еще много. По крайней мере, он так думал. Вместо этого у него только появилась возможность всласть попридираться к Хиддлстону на законных основаниях в "Валландере", которой он и воспользовался в полной мере. Не нужно было отсматривать все серии, чтобы увидеть, насколько пугающе натурально смотрится на экране напряжение между персонажами, которое не исчезало даже вне камеры, даже когда уже звучал смех, и техники складывали оборудование - до следующего съемочного дня.  
Кеннет не мог позволить себе такую роскошь, как потакание своим желаниям, поэтому с грустью приносил их в жертву крепкой дружбе и роли наставника, хотя уже давно был далек от них, как был далек в отношениях с Эммой Томпсон когда-то. Он понимал, что делает это не для себя. Ему-то что? В его возрасте таким уже давно не испортишь репутацию, а вот Тому вряд ли пришлось бы сладко. Не для того он прикладывал столько усилий в поддержании этого огня, чтобы собственноручно забросать его песком дурацких неуместных слухов.  
Может, поэтому он рискнул затащить Хиддлстона в потенциальный голливудский блокбастер, а может потому, что просто не мог и не хотел оказываться слишком далеко, отпускать надолго, хоть и понимал, что не нарушит обещание самому себе. Но, конечно, куда тут без амбициозности. После стольких часов, дней и месяцев общения, он, кажется, понимает амбициозность, которой владеет Том.

Мы рвем множество связей, чтобы прийти в ту точку, которую мы поставили себе своей целью, а иногда - чтобы те, кто нам дорог, прошли свой маршрут и не сбились с пути.  
"Кен обладает эффектом изменения жизней", - так, кажется, Том сказал в одном из своих интервью после выхода на экран "Тора". Вот уж точно... Только это как в фантастических книжках - Брана не может применить свою изменяющую жизнь способность к самому себе. Их пути разошлись, и он ничего не может поделать со своим решением да и смысла не видит. С каждым годом они все дальше друг от друга, все меньше знают друг друга. Это естественно. Птенец давно вырос и покинул гнездо своего приемного родителя.  
"Вот же кукушонок," - думает иногда Кеннет. но без обиды. Все правильно. Он же сам в первую очередь поставил перед собой цель сделать из Хиддлстона звезду. Звезда сделана и улетела кометой. Ну, уж, а то, что звезда в процессе создания оказалась желанна - это контрактом не предусмотрено. Извините. Ждите новых и старайтесь не упускать.  
Все больше он, как и простые смертные, узнает о Хиддлстоне из интернета и новостей шоу-бизнеса. Он уже давно не двухметровый кудрявый мальчишка. Том возмужал, стал еще более уверенным в себе, самодостаточным и все еще не растерял того огня, лишь обуздал, и тот мягко светился в его глазах, отражающийся даже в объективе фотографов. Казалось бы, лишь предложи, и он согласится на любой дурацкий красивый жест - ничто не покажется ему неловким: подыграет, заставит всех смотреть на себя, возможно, даже введет в моду. К великой досаде, даже ничего такого и не придумывалось. Да и встреч у них не было, до момента, пока в жизни Кеннета вновь не появился Шекспир.  
В раже репетиции, отдачи себя сцене, решения технических моментов, казалось бы, нет места посторонним мыслям, но голова не желала опустошаться. Перед глазами мелькала лишь красная драпировка занавеса. Занавеса, который, возможно, скоро закроется в последний раз. Кеннет соскучился по театру, хотя и не был уверен, что настолько, чтобы снова погрузится в таинственный мир Шекспира надолго, да и его режиссерское кресло не может долго пустовать - еще так много проектов.  
А потом он видит знакомый силуэт. Он движется гибко, но не легко. Отточено. Как когда-то очень давно. После репетиции Том встречает его в гримерке. На нем нет дорогого костюма, к которому он будто приклеился в последнее время: джинсы, футболка, толстовка на молнии. Он не просто возмужал, но и... Усталый взгляд, не менее усталая улыбка, морщинки у глаз, однако, вряд ли свидетельствуют о грусти.  
Губы Кеннета сами растягиваются в улыбке. Им есть много о чем поговорить, пока все не разойдутся, но все оно какое-то не важное, когда нужно быть готовым к тому, что занавес опустится в последний раз. Они болтают под радио - маленькая отдушина в гримерке актера - пока на волнах не начинает наигрывать старая-старая песня.  
\- А знаешь... Люблю эту песню. Не хочешь потанцевать?  
\- Нет, ты что! Я не умею! - Том только отнекивается, смеясь. Ну конечно... Он уже слышал и видел такое (правда не в разговоре с собой), а потом Кеннет разглядывал полчаса съемки за сценой "Возвращения в Крэнфорд".  
\- Это не важно! Исполни хоть раз волю наставника с первого раза.  
\- Ты догадался, да?  
Как будто это было только вчера или год назад. Без всяких "тогда".  
\- Догадался. Но поздно.  
\- Не поздно - самое время.  
Том действительно хорошо танцует, хотя и гримерка узкая, а у самого Браны после репетиции заплетаются ноги. Может быть, занавес скоро закроется, но у этой долгой и мучительной пьесы все-таки счастливый конец, если читать между строк.


End file.
